Cuts and Wounds of the Heart
by xxUSxUKxx
Summary: Arthur buried his head in his hands, letting a few of his tears slip out. "He doesn't want us to cut through the chains." Letting out a much needed sigh, he looked back up at Alfred with desperate eyes. "He wants us to cut through our feet." (Inspired by the Bathroom Scene in Saw I) - USUK pairing (On hold for now)
1. Chapter 1: Alfred

**Chapter One: **_Alfred_

_Author's Note:_I was watching Saw 1's bathroom scene when I just came up with this idea to make Alfred and Arthur in the place of Adam and Lawrence. And _BLAMO_! Here's what I just came up with. **I don't own Hetalia and Saw. **

Lights were turned on, making a buzzing noise while they flickered. Alfred's head spun, making him almost want to throw up as his eyes fluttered open slightly. He tried to adjust them to the light, even if they weren't completely bright. Letting out a groan, he tried sitting up, only to make pain explode in his body.

"Agh!" Letting out a yell and collapsing back onto the ground, he closed his eyes again. Exhaling heavily when the pain died down, he took in a breath through his nose. Of course, that was a big mistake. Opening one of his eyes again, he noticed something off on the other side of the room. The more closely he looked, the sooner he found out what it was.

A skeleton body.

Clambering back up to a sitting position, he tried pushing himself away from the skeleton as far as he could go. Only it wasn't that far, for his right ankle had suddenly couldn't move any farther.

Glancing down, Alfred noticed that there was a thick brace against his ankle, which was connected by a chain to a pipe in the wall. Immediately, he scooted over towards it, yanking on the chain as though it were to break into a thousand pieces by his sheer strength.

After a moment, he realized it was no use. Letting out an agitated sigh, he looked around. There had to be something he could use to get out of this.

The walls were white, but mostly covered with grime and what looked like to be dirt, but with a reddish tint. Over to the right side of him was a mirror, except that it was completely covered in filth, which made it hard to look into. Underneath that were a line of sinks, each covered in the same substances as the walls.

Only then did Alfred recognize that he was in a bathroom, only looked like it hadn't been cleaned in several years.

Craning his neck to try and see if there was something useful in the sinks, that's when he saw it. Well, someone, as a matter of fact. The person was short, with messy blonde hair like his own. He was slumped over, looking like he was unconscious. _Was he? Who was it?_

The figure, happening to be leaning against the wall opposite to him, suddenly fell over. His head bashed against the dirty floor so Alfred was able to get a glimpse as to whom it was.

His heart sank.

"_Arthur?_" He called aloud cautiously, afraid that this was some sort of sick prank that his friends had decided to pull together. If it was, then this was a very well done one.

Seeing Arthur not respond only made Alfred roll his eyes. _How long was he going to keep up this act?_

"Okay guys, very funny." Alfred said aloud, looking around the room to see if he could spot any of his friends that were probably hidden. "You got me. I'm terrified. Now let me out."

There was still no response.

In fact, there wasn't any other sound other than the sound of his own breathing.

"Guys?" He asked cautiously aloud. His eyes were wide now. Fear seemed to trickle down his spine like someone had turned on the faucet of one of the sinks.

Pursing his lips together, he tried crawling back to the pipe in which his leg was being held captive by. He held onto it, studying it like it was some sort of gem. _Where did they get this chain from? It looks so realistic. _Alfred wondered, turning it over in his hands.

But as he turned around, there was a clacking sound. Hearing that almost gave Alfred a heart attack. Whipping back again, he spotted a small cassette player that seemed to have fumbled out of his sweatshirt pocket.

Raising an eyebrow in both worry and curiosity, he reached over and picked it up. He was just about to press the play button on the side, when another sound startled him.

Glancing up, and to his luck, he saw Arthur suddenly stir. The Brit let out a harsh cough, pulling himself up from the floor and brushing his face clean.

"Ha! I knew you couldn't keep the act." Alfred grinned proudly, clearly happy to see that he had managed to crack the other.

The other's eyes blinked excessively, trying to get used to the poor lighting. "Wha-?" Arthur's voice seemed distracted. "Who's that?"

"Don't play stupid with me." Alfred rolled his eyes. "You know who I am."

He watched Arthur's head lift up and eyes widen once he noticed him. "Alfred!" He let out a sigh of relief. "It's you."

"Well, duh!" He retorted. "Of course it is. I'm the hero after all."

There was an annoyed sigh. "Right, I should have guessed." Scratching behind his head, he looked around, his face going paler by the minute as he took in his surroundings. "What kind of place is this? It's completely daft here."

"Nice try, Artie." Alfred grinned, making the Brit raise an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"What? I don't understand."

"This is all a joke. I know it! You and everyone else is in on this."

"Alfred, this isn't-"

"Alright, joke's over! Come on out!" Alfred yelled louder, looking around the room again to see if anyone was to come out of their hiding places.

"Alfred, listen to me,"

The American looked over at Arthur. The tone in his voice was completely serious, and slightly began to unnerve him.

"This isn't some sort of prank. I don't know where we are, but this is real." Arthur's eyes were dark but also wide with fear.

Every color in Alfred's face seemed to be drawn out after hearing those words. _This was impossible. This was just a joke, right?_ He couldn't actually be chained up in a poorly sanitized bathroom, could he?

"No." Alfred shook his head, retreating backwards towards the pipe he was chained against. "No! This can't be happening!" He grabbed the chain again, tugging onto it, even though he knew it wasn't going to budge. "Help! Someone help!"

Throwing his head back, he cried out desperately. This was like he had somehow been sucked into a horror movie. Though, this time, he wasn't curled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn; he was actually in it.

"Alfred!" Arthur called aloud, trying to grab the other's attention. He too was finding himself to be very panicked.

Amongst his mass hysteria, Alfred was able to hear what Arthur calling his name. Closing his mouth, but still whimpering, he looked over to the other, who seemed to mirroring the same fear and anxiousness that he was also feeling.

"Alfred, please, just _listen_ to me." Arthur muttered softly, trying his best to keep his head on straight and not lose it like Alfred had just displayed momentarily. "We need to say calm. Obviously this is some sort of test we have to figure out."

Nodding his head, Alfred still kept his eyes wide. He clutched the sides of his head. "But! I didn't know there'd be a test? I didn't study!"

"Alfred! This is no time for your foolishness-" Arthur had tried to stand up to walk over to Alfred probably to slap some sense into him. But that didn't last too long for he almost stumbled over. Glancing backwards he saw that his own leg had been chained up to a pipe as well. "Oh, bloody hell."

"You too?" Alfred asked, noticing now that he was in the same situation as him. He motioned down to the chain clamped around his own ankle.

Arthur just stared at the one around Alfred's for a moment. "How-?" He pointed over, obviously taken off guard by it.

Alfred shrugged. "I dunno. Probably by the person who put us here in the first place."

The two of them found each other nodding in mutual agreement. Who could possibly put them in here in the first place? Why them? There was tons of people out there in the world, so why were they so different?

"Alfred? What's that?" Arthur's sudden voice seemed to break the sudden silence that they had fallen into since Alfred had escaped to his thoughts. "That. Near your foot."

He was pointing to an object near the other's sneaker. Glancing down, Alfred picked up the small black object that he must have dropped when he noticed that the Brit had woken up.

"I dunno. A cassette player, it looks like." He flipped it over in his hand. "Man, I haven't seen one of these in forever."

Arthur disregarded Alfred's little response. "Did it say anything?"

"What?"

"Did you press the play button?"

Alfred shot him a glance. "I was about to when you decided to wake up."

Raising his hands back in a surrender, Arthur rolled his eyes. "Well, _excuse me _for wanting to live."

Ignoring him, Alfred turned his attention back to the cassette player. Moving his eyes up to Arthur again, he checked to see that the other was paying attention before clicking it.

There was a noise, like static from a television when the signal was no longer working. Then, and only then, a voice began to spoke. It was low, almost business-like, and too much creepy for Alfred's taste.

"Hello, Alfred. You don't know who I am, but I know who you are." The voice from the cassette player spoke quickly.

With wide eyes, he looked back up to Arthur, who was staring back with wide eyes as well. _Who was this? How did this person know who he was?_

"All you've ever wanted was your freedom; to break away and be on your own. And on July 4th to be exact, you succeeded, only hurting the one person who cared for you for so long."

At that, Alfred noticed Arthur was fidgeting slightly out of the corner of his eye. But he decided not to pretend that he didn't notice and paid more attention to the voice on the player.

"But this time, are you able to break away again? All you have to do is get out of the chain around your ankle. No timer, no poisonous gases, no bombs. Just that and the saw that lays before you."

At that, he looked ahead, right in the middle of the room was a saw that the voice had mentioned. How come he didn't notice it before? This task was too easy now!

"Life or death, Alfred. Make your choice." And with that, the cassette player clicked, indicating that the tape was done.

Casting the tape aside, Alfred hastily tried getting to his knees to crawl over as much as he could over towards the saw in the middle of the room. Of course, the jagged side was too him, so any wrong movement could cause him to slice his finger open.

When he was just about to reach it, Arthur suddenly let out a gasp of surprise. Alfred glanced up from his task, watching in awestruck as Arthur pulled out another one of those cassette players like the one that Alfred had just thrown.

Pursing his lips together, Arthur clicked the play button, holding it up to his ear.

"Hello, Arthur. I want to play a game." It was the same voice as the one from Alfred's tape. Just hearing the dark tone in it's voice seemed to make the hairs on the back of Alfred's neck stand up.

"Ever since that day he left you, you have not been able to cope with your emotions." Arthur's face began to fluster, but tried hiding it from Alfred's view, but Alfred paid no attention. This wasn't the time is worry about what the voice meant towards Arthur.

"All you have done was let it cut up your soul, leaving you nothing but a shadow in people's eyes. But not anymore. Are you willing to cut yourself even more down to size in order to save your life? Or will you let yourself rot knowing the fact that you cannot truly express yourself. The choice it yours."

_Click! _The cassette player turned off, leaving Arthur and Alfred left to stare at each other in horror at what they had just heard.

"A game." Arthur muttered quietly. "This is all just a twisted game."


	2. Chapter 2: Arthur

**Chapter Two: Arthur**

As he said this, he watched Alfred outstretch his arm, his finger managed to touch the jagged side of the tool, making it spin over to the handle side.

Letting out a small sigh of content, he grabbed ahold of the handle to the saw and pulled himself upright. He clasped ahold of the tool like he had just won the lottery.

Flinging it up, he smiled widely at the other across the room. "See? This is too easy!"

Arthur found himself just nodded, but didn't return the smile. _This didn't make any sense. This was too easy. There has to be something more than just grabbing a saw a few feet in front of them._

Managing to snap out of his thoughts, Arthur glanced up to see if the other was making any progress. Alfred had grabbed ahold of the chain, bringing the saw down to it. He moved the jagged part back and forth against it, which made a metallic ringing sound that echoed across the room.

After a moment or two, Alfred's face scrunched up in annoyance as he tried moving the saw more quickly. The chain wasn't budging.

Seeing the sudden rage in the other's eyes, Arthur raised his voice. Worry and panic flushed through him"Alfred! Alfred, stop!"

Giving a few more cuts, Alfred let out an exasperated sigh, placing the saw down by his side and faced Arthur. He leaned his back against the wall near the pipe.

"We have to think this through," Arthur continued, wringing his hands together in nervousness. "We can't just jump to conclusions here. I don't know what it is, but I don't trust that voice... Maybe... Maybe we have to think about what he said? There's bound to be something that he said that could help our situation."

Alfred shrugged at the other's offer. "All that voice said for me was to break out of the chain." He picked it up, tugging slightly on it again. "And in case you haven't noticed, this thing is locked on pretty damn tight. I can't even break it off. I mean, I'm strong, but I'm not _that _strong."

Even though there was a hint of amusement in the other's tone, Arthur still remained unmoved. This wasn't the time for such silly little remarks. Instead, he just found himself nodding in understanding at Alfred's explanation. This was all just a big mystery. How could they get out?

"Wait..." He held up his hand, a thought had occurred to him. "The voice said for me that I had to cut myself in order to get out..."

Alfred raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah?"

"Here. Give me the saw. I think I might be able to cut through my chains."

"Hold on!" Alfred protested. "If you get free, then what about me?!"

"Just let me do this, okay?" Arthur snapped aloud, shooting a dangerous look at the other.

Alfred couldn't help but stare at him in alarm.

Arthur didn't mean to be so intimidating towards the other, but it seemed that their lives were on the line.

Nevertheless, Alfred cautiously slid the saw across the room. Arthur stuck out his foot, stopping the saw before the jagged edges could get to the rest of his body. Picking the tool up gingerly, he examined it carefully, as though suspicious that it was some sort of bomb about to go off.

_Whew, close one. _He told himself. Just a small thought of the saw going through his being gave him the chills.

Once his suspicions died down in his head, he positioned himself so that he was near his own chain. Placing the jagged edges of the saw against the metal, he began doing the same action that Alfred had been doing, except not as roughly.

After those few moments, he hadn't been making any progress. The chain didn't seem to look anywhere like it was going to snap anytime. In fact, it looked as though the saw wasn't making any markings against it.

This didn't make any sense. How could they get out if they couldn't cut through the chains? There wasn't any way else, was there?

_"Are you willing to cut yourself even more down to size in order to save your life? Or will you let yourself rot knowing the fact that you cannot truly express yourself. The choice it yours." _That was what the voice had said.

That sinister voice seemed to echo around the caverns of Arthur's mind like a broken record not wanting to stop.

_Cut yourself down to size to save your life._

_Cut yourself down to size._

_Cut yourself._

And in that moment, to his horror, Arthur understood what the voice had meant. There was only one way to get out. And he knew what it was.

Picking up the saw, he looked at it with wide eyes like he was holding a loaded gun about to shot someone. He didn't even bother to look up at Alfred as he let out a yell, throwing the saw across the room. It landed with a loud _clang! _But Arthur didn't bother to see where it landed.

"Woah!" Came Alfred's voice in surprise. "What the hell, man? Watch where you're throwing that thing!"

To Arthur's guess, it had probably almost hit Alfred. But he didn't bother to check. He was only wallowing in his own self grief with the information he had just picked up.

"Arthur? You okay?" Alfred's voice had suddenly died down to something of concern. It was strange, since he sounded so calm now.

Glancing up at him, Arthur's eyes were glassy with tears that were on the verge of streaming down his face. He pulled against his hair, as though there was a way to rip the horrid thought that he had out of his head.

Alfred moved from his position on the wall into a more interested pose. He looked like he was about to spring into action of some sort.

"Arthur, what's-"

"You don't cut through the chains." He muttered quietly, looking down at a pile of the reddish dirt on the ground in front of them. His head was spinning with the information he had just collected.

Alfred had grabbed the saw again, turning it over in his hands and looked anxiously up at the other. "What?"

"We don't cut through the chains!" His voice was a desperate cry now.

"Then... What do we do?"

Arthur buried his head in his hands, letting a few of his tears slip out. "He doesn't want us to cut through the chains." Letting out a much needed sigh, he looked back up at Alfred with a sad look. "He wants us to cut through our feet."


End file.
